rooms_of_memoryfandomcom-20200213-history
The Writers and His Characters
Main Article: Events Today we met a girl dressed as an elf in the Manor. Probably, she came here on her way to the festival taking place not far away. A lot of different fantasy characters are walking there now. Maybe she should look in? We only need to find a suitable costume. You would not believe it: Tarinye is a real elf. She came into our world during a battle with Sorcerer Ash, from a mysterious place called the Creator's Hut. It's interesting to know why they have had a flight. Instead of a Pass Martha the Maid: I'm ready to dress as a witch and go to the festival. At the same time we'll take our strange guest there. I haven't understood what language she speaks. This elf is playing her role really well! By the way, can she share some accessories with us? * Get 3 Elven Bracelets by helping Elf Tarinye. * Get 3 Elven Necklaces by helping Elf Tarinye. * Assemble the Festival Outfit. Martha the Maid: Wow! I directly feel the magical power radiating from this outfit! What a great result! The Real Magic Melissa: I've decided: if you make the staff for Tarinye and it doesn't show any magic properties, I'll call for a doctor and he will make a diagnosis and prescribe some treatment for the girl. She might have a personality disorder and we're only making it worse by our actions. * Get 3 Flower Pollen by helping Elf Tarinye. * Get 3 Poisonous Sap by helping Elf Tarinye. * Assemble the Battle Staff. Melissa: Have you succeeded? It seems you have! It's not just a staff; the staff is empowered by the elven magic. It turns out that Tarinye is a real elf! But how is this possible?! A Clue from the Book Melissa: For the spell "shift by the darkness" work, you need to put bone powder and wormwood decoction to the victim. So it is written in the book The Battle of Lords. It is where I came across an episode of a fight between a sorcerer and an elf. * Get 3 Bone Powder by helping Elf Tarinye. * Get 3 Wormwood Decoction by helping Elf Tarinye. * Assemble the Book Witchcraft. Melissa: I don't understand why a fantasy book describes real sorcery of an alien world. Did the author accidentally guess the recipe? All this is very strange. What if the book describes other magic spells? And do they work as well? This can be very dangerous. Half the Work Melissa: The Battle of Lords that sorcerer's spell can be turned and the victim will come to the place where they were thrown from by the spell. We'll need a stone bowl to do it. * Get 20 Stone Rune Bowls by helping Elf Tarinye Melissa: Have you found the stone bowl? Great! Half the work is done! A Sacrifice Melissa: The stone bowl must be filled with grain. Can you get it? * Get 20 Rye Grain by helping Elf Tarinye at your neighbors' places. Melissa: Yes, that's exactly the grain described in The Battle of Lords. I really want to understand how it happened that: a piece of artwork copies what is happening now in the reality. Part of the Novel Melissa: Will the magic described in the fantasy novel work? I do not know! But we have a chance to check it out. Do what is written in the book to turn the sorcerer's magic and we may turn up where elves fight against sorcerers. * Get 3 Alstromeria Flowers by helping Elf Tarinye. * Get 3 Brugmansia Flowers by helping Elf Tarinye. * Assemble the Sacrifice. Melissa: Has it worked out?! I can't believe it has! We seem to become part of a fantasy novel. As Scripted Melissa: The Battle of Lords says that paths between the worlds are guarded by dragons. I can't say it's a big surprise for us. Anyway, be careful! * Organize an expedition and feed the dragon Drak Torgus * Explore the Creator's Hut (see there for further quests). Melissa: So far the book has never made a mistake. I don't understand why the author knew it all! About magic spells, a dragon guarding the portal. He's only a little-known writer, not even the best one. Reward: Chest of Wonderful Ideas It contains: * 80 , 50 * 5 * 3 * 7 * 7 , 7 , 7 , 7 , 7 * 7 , 7 , 7 * 7 , 5 , 5 , 5 , 5 * Trophy "The Creator's Hut" * 25,000 * 2,500